2:12: the cartoon
0:36and so she put me in the friend of mine thank N0:40you know what this is probably gonna be good so then she played it0:45and it was at CGI 3d animation0:48hip but call and all I saw was just talking rabbit0:55and a mushroom I thank you was and and eyeball comes up1:00and the rabbit is like you know what augie you a1:04can't exactly do anythang1:07and so the rabbits stabs the some1:11eyeball with a cactus the eyeball1:14States open runs away runs into a tree in that was sets1:19like chocolate slaps1:22you call at cartel oh that may make1:26say hurry one the it made absolutely no sense1:32even though to cartel it can at least have a story1:36to you what the characters long1:39unlikable or they didn't have any character whatsoever and three1:43how yamauchi compare the live work our transit1:47said shock %ah so then1:50actor but select after I had to sit through1:54other craptastic cartoons I asked her plight Lee1:58do you have any 2d animation after school watch it2:03yes we do but if I were smarts2:07I would take a three-day course do you know what that meant2:12she said only the she if I was smart2:16I would take up 3d course what the heck's at sports mean that2:20Tom people take beauty courses this2:24which brings me to today's plant modern car towns2:29I am sick Empire a modern animation2:33you know the Golden Age a mammoth share my opinion started in the twenties2:39and ended in the eighties butts2:42there have been a few exceptions were 972:452000's cartoons I have light but most of them2:48happy clap cell2:53what is it about Mark are tense at take me off so much2:56one it deal say animators I'm a trying to be creative anymore3:01it's like it's like that %uh imagination has died3:05what happened Tom believable than I haven't tried the3:08try new things a more they just copy other people3:12worse the imagination wheres the creativity3:16where is everything another thing is take3:20jump down my own animation for little kids3:23oh my gosh I'm dead serious data mart animation3:28they time think ton animation toolkit3:31childs medium I write about them I'm miscellaneous Lance videos3:35basically they make you feel on Paris to make you like cartoons because at some I3:41would say3:41do I cartoons cartoons a brawl kids the whole whole3:45which is just sad3:49because which is just plain said but they also make our tenants are far3:54jolts and those cartoons are just as bad3:58why because what they rely on sexual humor4:03which is an funny they also abuse4:06the pop culture references oh my gosh4:0930 celebrity I wanna laugh and it just because they're they're4:13hahaha no no just because4:17a celebrity is in a car town that he4:20us let me just pops out of nowhere in a cartoon that doesn't mean it's funny4:24I don't go a I don't go somewhere in CS lab in real life just4:28die of laughter because it's not funny if they're just a player4:32they hacked if they did something that parity something they did in real life4:37then it's funny for example The Simpsons does that all the time4:41and 1 episode were part as a4:44he has a broken leg is like spying on people for a telescope4:49he comes across a check jimmy stewart4:52and then jimmy stewart's law I'll grace a little kid looks suspicious4:57that's funny because it's a reference some rear window5:01that's an example of an adult show I like because it doesn't have to use its5:06power being an adult xio5:08it's actually for everybody because5:11it doesn't rely on steak n cussing5:15and the pop culture references makes sense5:18and also has its own plan to humor which I like to call5:22unexpected humor what's up think what's up when you thank you5:26as that to happen something else happens I don't expect5:29but anyway adult shows a tocar tens5:33I just don't like em there are some I like South Park Futurama5:37The Simpsons but the rest I just can't stand5:42because you know what I'm you know why I just told you5:46back I get made fun of all the time because the car tens5:49i watch well I'm just not its5:53just normal kid at school kids come up and ask me a bit more cash shows do you5:56watch5:57i say like all you know Looney Tunes Tom and Jerry Woody Woodpecker what not6:03and their life of you like a little kid shows6:06haha no when6:10then I had to explain this back then6:14one cartoons were made they were made for adults and shown in movie theaters6:19because little kids want gonna go to6:22the movie theaters with their parents the6:25those cartoons were made for adults and they work good car counts6:30because 1 they don't they don't rule out sex you myer6:34which it because it's not funny6:37even well actually they did they6:41they feature thanks that a kid wanna find funny battle6:45word like tex avery cartoons6:48i cant one understand why adults staring at red hot Riding Hood6:52but an adult would and it's funny as6:57thats those I kinda cartoons that smart people watch7:00cell anyway %uh I just can't stand modern car towns7:05you know why I write about the animation style like7:09I write about CGI another video so you know about that7:13but Josh monarch cartoons also what7:17yeah the monarch are tense our focus for children7:21they rely on something else fart jokes7:25every modern car tonight what sets for kids7:28all I hear it's not the book or chokes7:31and still pretty aeromar all my Josh7:35that's not funny bodily functions are not funny7:40why do you make about to be funny but7:43of course kids drop by the pie because they're dumb down for little kids7:47all I can say Josh I7:50I have mark cartoons I'm glad I did not grow up on the scrap7:54thank God I grew up in the 90s thank God I was exposed a good car town8:01after said that little kids aren't good are8:04grow are being able see the cart8:0810 site classic are tens I grew up with8:11it's just sad it's really sad8:14if you think about it cuz are really missing out8:17cell anyway I think I talk to you get my point about8:21modern car chance just can't stand them8:25channels like but Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network really are8:31they're making their mine cart ends just black8:34I can't stand up Disney Channel8:38for the puke are tens they have vance & Burbank8:41know what to do but even that shows not perfect8:44it gets a little formule attic watch you get used to it8:48so anyway that's my rant on modern car tent8:52hump hump and not signing out----